Maanling, Wormstaart, Sluipvoet en Gaffel
by Whis
Summary: Verhaal over de marauders en hun leven op zweinstein.
1. Maan in het duister

**Maan in het duister**

Op een nacht in een klein dorpje woonde de familie Lupos. De dorpelingen hadden altijd niet best met hen. Dat was ook de reden dat ze aan de rand van het bos woonden. Die nacht ging hun zoon buitenspelen. "Remus kijk je wel uit. Ga alsjeblieft niet te ver het bos in je weet dat daar weerwolven zijn", zei zijn moeder. Die nacht was het volle maan. "Ja, mam", zei Remus. Remus was bijna 11, maar was aardig eenzaam omdat niemand in het dorp hun mocht. Ze zeiden dat ze abnormaal waren. Het enige dat ze niet wisten, was dat de familie Lupos geen normale mensen waren. Ze waren namelijk tovernaars. De meeste dorpelingen waren namelijk dreuzels (mensen zonder tovernaarsbloed). Remus liep langs een riviertje dat het bos inliep. Remus gooide een steentje in het water, ging zitten op een steen en keek naar zijn spiegelbeeld. Hij zuchtte een keertje en stond op. Hij liep weer verder. Hij ging naar wat bomen waar hij een hut had gebouwd. Toen hoorde hij iets merkwaardigs van uit het bos komen. Remus rende naar de plek waar hij het vandaan hoorde komen. Plotseling realiseerde hij dat hij diep in het bos was. Hij begon een beetje bang te worden. Snel rende hij terug, maar toen hoorde hij iets grommen en wat verderop gehuil. "Weerwolven", mompelde Remus. Zijn hart begon sneller te kloppen. Hij kon zich niet meer bewegen, zo bang was hij. Toen hoorde hij dat er iets dichterbij kwam. Ritselende bladeren van rennende poten. Remus probeerde weg te rennen, maar hij werd tegen de grond gegooid. Hij stond op, maar het was al te laat. Een paar vlijmscherpe tanden boorde door zijn arm. Remus schreeuwde het uit van de pijn, maar niemand kon hem horen, hij was te ver in het bos en zijn stem veel te zacht. Toen viel uitgeput op de grond. Hij was bewusteloos.

Een paar dagen later kwam hij bij. Hij lag in zijn eigen bed en de zon scheen in zijn ogen. Hij hielt een arm voor zijn ogen, zo fel was het zonlicht. Zijn moeder kwam naar binnen. Ze had gemerkt dat hij wakker was en had wat te eten klaar gemaakt. Ze zette het eten op zijn nachtkastje en zei: "Remus, ik had toch gezegd dat je niet te ver het bos in mocht gaan". "Het spijt me mam", mompelde Remus zachtjes. "Hoe moet ik jou nou op een school zien te krijgen. Niemand accepteert een weerwolf", zei zijn moeder. Remus keek bedroefd naar beneden. "Hier eet dit", zei zijn moeder en gaf hem een boterham en ging weg. Remus at de boterham op, en ook de rest die zijn moeder op zijn nachtkastje had neergezet. Toen hij alles op had, kleedde hij zich aan en ging hij naar beneden. Remus pakte wat te drinken en dronk dat op. Daarna ging hij naar buiten. "Je gaat niet het bos in jongeman", zei zijn moeder. "Ik ga alleen in de tuin spelen", zei Remus zachtjes. Zijn moeder keek hem na. Remus ging op een bankje zitten en aaide Nero, de huisuil. Remus wilde dat wat er gebeurt was, nooit was gebeurd. Nu zal hij waarschijnlijk nog eenzamer zijn dan hij al was. Zelfs zijn broertjes en zusjes negeerden hem.

De volgende ochtend ging Remus weer naar school (waar hij nu op zat). Het was de laatste week voor de zomervakantie. Remus vond het op school vreselijk, omdat iedereen hem pestte. Hij kwam elke dag moe thuis blij dat hij vrij was. Toen begon eindelijk de vakantie. Zijn ouders waren nog al teleurgesteld, want ze konden nergens een school voor Remus vinden die hem accepteerde. Tot op een dag er een uil binnen kwam vliegen met een envelop met een heel eigenaardige stempel erop. Remus' vader raapte hem op en maakte hem open. Er zaten een paar brieven in. Remus' vader las de eerste brief hardop voor:

_Beste ouders van Remus,_

_Ik heb gehoord wat er met uw zoon is gebeurd, daarom heb ik besloten dat uw zoon is toegestaan naar Zweinstein school voor hekserij en hokus pokus te komen. Ik zal er voor zorgen dat hij niemand kwaad kan doen, door hem met volle maan hem de school uit te laten smokkelen zodat hij rustig kan transformeren en niemand bezeert. Voor de rest zit er nog de benodigdheden voor dit schooljaar bijgesloten._

_Ps. Het schooljaar begint op 11 september._

_Gegroet,_

_A. Perkamentus_

Nadat Remus' vader klaar was met lezen keek hij eerst zijn vrouw aan en daarna Remus. Toen haalde hij de lijst met benodigdheden eruit en las die door. Toen zei hij tegen Remus: "Je hebt geluk dat ze je je op deze school wel toelaten Remus, anders was het niks geworden met jou". Remus keek naar de grond.

Een paar dagen later was Remus jarig en werd hij 11. Van zijn ouders kreeg hij een zwarte uil. Van zijn zusje een toverstok. Van zijn broer zijn mantel voor school. Van zijn andere broer wat snoepgoed en van zijn andere zus een gluiposcoop. Daarna ging hij met zijn ouders zijn andere schoolspellen halen op de wegisweg. Daar kwam hij nog een paar jongens tegen die ook naar Zweinstein gingen. "Ik heet James", zei er een. "En dat zijn Sirius en Peter". "Ik heet Remus", zei Remus. Samen gingen ze de rest van de spullen die ze nog nodig hadden kopen. Daarna namen ze afscheid en gingen naar huis.

Toen het 11 september was ging Remus en zijn broers en zussen en zijn ouders naar de trein naar Zweinstein. Zijn zussen namen afscheid, want zij zaten op een andere school en namen dus een anderer trein. Remus wist via zijn broers hoe hij op perron 9 ¾ moest komen en duwde zijn trolley zo hard als hij kon vooruit en ging dwars door het ranghek tussen perron 9 en 10. Aan de andere kant zag hij de stoomtrein die naar Zweinstein ging. Toen zag hij James, Sirius en Peter en rende naar ze toe. Zijn vader en moeder liepen naar hem toe en namen afscheid. Daarna ging Remus samen met James, Sirius en Peter de trein in en zochten een lege coupé. Remus zetter Lirko zijn uil op de bank neer. James en Sirius hadden ook een uil. Alleen Peter had een rat. Ze praatte de hele rit door tot er een mollige heks hun coepé deur opende met een karretje vol lekkers. "Ik trakteer", riep James en hij kocht van alles wat. "Hoe kom je aan zoveel geld", vroeg Remus. "Rijke familie", zei James met zijn mond vol chocokikkers. Toen ze er bijna waren trokken ze hun schooluniform aan. De trein begon al vaart te minderen en stopte. "Eerste jaars hierheen", zei een stem. Het was een slanke heks die er nog niet zo oud uit zag. Ze volgde haar en ze maakte een boottocht over het meer naar het reusachtige kasteel.


	2. Zo zwart als de nacht

**Hoofdstuk 2 is eindelijk af. Het eerste hoofdstuk was uit het oogpunt van Remus. Dit hoofdstuk is uit het oogpunt van Sirius. Veel plezier met lezen. En reviews please. **

* * *

**Zo zwart als de nacht**

In een groot huis aan een klein pleintje, niet zichtbaar voor dreuzels, woonde een andere familie. De familie Zwarts. Zij waren één van de volbloed tovernaars families. Zij waren daar trots op en namen de voorkeur om met andere volbloed tovernaars te trouwen. Ze hadden het niet zo op dreuzels en halfbloed tovernaars. Dat was ook de reden dat hun huis verborgen lag voor de dreuzels. De dreuzels hadden niet eens in de gaten dat zij daar woonden. Maar er was één iemand in hun familie die anders was. Sirius Zwarts vond het niet erg om met dreuzels enzo om te gaan. Wat zijn ouders hem ook leerden, hij bleef toch anders. Dit kwam waarschijnlijk ook, omdat ze meer om hun andere zoon Regulus gaven en hij niet zoveel aandacht kreeg. Ze vonden dat Regulus alles beter deed. Regulus kreeg altijd alles, terwijl Sirius zowat niks kreeg. Sirius was 11 jaar oud en mag dus dit jaar naar Zweinstein toe. Hij verheugt zich er nu al op. Ook al is het pas juni en het schooljaar pas op 11 september begint. Naar Zweinstein toe betekent weg uit dit duffe huis, weg van zijn ouders, voor het grootste gedeelte van het jaar tenminste. Het was vandaag een aardig warme dag en Sirius genoot van de zon. Hij lag in een veldje, wat net buiten het dorp lag. Hier was hij wel vaker als hij geen zin had om thuis bij zijn ouders en zijn broer te zijn. Als ze weer eens zo nodig tegen hem moesten schreeuwen, wat Sirius' moeder nog al vaak deed. Altijd maar weer dat geschreeuw over dreuzels en bloedverraders. Dus Sirius probeerde zo min mogelijk bij zijn moeder in de buurt te zijn en was dus vaak buiten te vinden. Ook al regende het pijpenstelen. Vandaag lag hij daar lekker in het gras van het zonnetje genietend te denken hoe het zal zijn op Zweinstein. Hij hoopt dat hij veel vrienden zal gaan maken, zodat hij tenminste wat lol kan trappen. Want om nou alleen maar lessen te volgen vindt hij ook maar saai. Wat hem leuk leek was dat hij op een dag misschien wel een faunaat kon worden, als hem dat zou lukken. Zijn ouders hadden gezegd dat dat zeer geadvanceerde magie was. En als je een faunaat zou worden dat je je dan moest laten registreren, voor het geval dat er iets fout gaat. Sirius kon dat allemaal niks schelen, van dat registreren enzo, als hij het maar kon. Hij vroeg zich af in wat voor dier hij dan zou transformeren. Toen het donker begon te worden ging Sirius weer terug naar huis om te eten.

De dagen gingen maar langzaam voorbij, maar Sirius begon wel steeds blijer te worden, omdat 11 september wel steeds dichterbij kwam, ook al was het maar heel en heel langzaam. Sirius begon de dagen al af te tellen zo'n zin had hij om naar Zweinstein te gaan. In de tussentijd was hij steeds vaker in het veldje buiten het dorp te vinden, waar hij over Zweinstein zat te fantaseren. Hij ging wat wandelen, omdat hij toch vond dat de tijd wat té langzaam ging. Voor hem was er meestal niet zoveel te doen. Zijn broer negeerde hem en trok al de aandacht van hun ouders, zodat zij ook nooit iets met hem deden.

De dag voor dat ze naar de wegisweg gingen om schoolspullen voor Sirius te halen brak aan. Sirius kon niet wachten tot het zover was ook al was het nog steeds niet de dag om naar school te gaan. Hij had de brief en de lijst met benodigdheden voor het schooljaar een paar dagen geleden ontvangen. Naast de benodigde spullen stond er ook in dat hij een kat, rat, pad of uil mee mocht nemen. En morgen mocht hij dus zijn huisdier uitzoeken. Hij wist al wat hij zou nemen. Een uil, omdat dat hem het leukste dier lijkt. Wat voor uil weet hij nog niet. En hij moet ook nog een naam voor die uil verzinnen. Maar daar wacht hij nog maar effe mee tot hij zijn uil heeft uitgekozen, zodat hij een passende naam kan verzinnen. Hij zat als gewoonlijk weer op hetzelfde plekje in het gras, wat hij nu eigenlijk al de hele zomer aan het doen is. Gewoon wachtend totdat het nou eindelijk eens tijd is. Sirius vraagt zich af waarom hij de tijd eigenlijk niet wat sneller kan laten gaan, kan hij ook eens eindelijk van zijn verdraaide ouders weg. Toen het weer eens tijd werd om terug naar huis te gaan, stond Sirius op en liep terug. Thuis aangekomen ging hij eten en na een tijdje naar bed.

De volgende ochtend schrok Sirius wakker, omdat zijn moeder naar hem schreeuwde dat hij nou eindelijk eens wakker werd, omdat ze naar de wegisweg wilde gaan. Sirius kleedde zich aan, maar had geen tijd om te eten, omdat zijn moeder gelijk weg wilde gaan. Eindelijk daar aangekomen gaf zijn moeder hem wat geld en de opdracht zelf voor wat schoolspullen te zorgen terwijl zij zijn boeken ging halen. Als eerste ging Sirius zijn toverstok kopen bij olivander. Nadat hij eindelijk een goede toverstok had ging hij naar Madame Mallekin, waar nog een jongen met zijn ouders was. De jongen was een gewaad aan het passen. Toen hij Sirius binnen zag komen groette hij hem. "Hai, ik ben James Potter en jij.", zei de jongen die James heette. "Hai, ik ben Sirius Zwarts. Ga je ook naar Zweinstein?", vroeg Sirius. "Ja, ben met mijn ouders schoolspullen aan het kopen. En jij?", vroeg James. "Ik ook, mijn moeder is mijn boeken gaan halen en ik mag de rest kopen.", zei Sirius. Nadat ze beide hun gewaad op maat hadden laten maken, vroeg James aan zijn ouders of hij met Sirius mee mocht gaan. Zijn ouders stemden ermee in en gaven hem wat geld, zodat hij zelf zijn huisdier kon uitzoeken terwijl zij de rest van zijn schoolspullen gingen kopen. James en Sirius gingen naar de dierenwinkel om een dier uit te gaan zoeken. In de dierenwinkel zagen ze een dik ratachtig jongentje naar de ratten aan het kijken. James en Sirius liepen naar hem toe. Het jongentje draaide zich om toen hij merkte dat er iemand achter hem stond. "hai.", zei James. "O, h hai.", zei het jongentje verlegen. "Wie zijn jullie." "Ik ben James en dit hier is Sirius, we vroegen ons af of je toevallig ook naar Zweinstein gaat.", zei James. "O. Ja, dat klopt, en ik heet trouwens Peter. Peter Pippeling, leuk jullie te ontmoeten.", antwoordde Peter. Peter kocht een rat en omdat ze in deze winkel geen uilen hadden, en omdat James ook een uil wilde, gingen ze naar een uilenwinkel waar Sirius een zwarte uil met een maanachtige vlek op zijn kop kocht en James een lichtbruine uil. "Hoe ga jij je uil noemen?", vroeg James aan Sirius. "Aan die vlek op zijn kop lijkt de naam Lunos wel bij hem te passen.", zei Sirius. Na nog een tijdje kletsend rond te hebben gelopen zagen ze nog een jongen van hun leeftijd rond lopen. En het zag ernaar uit dat hij ook naar Zweinstein ging. James stelde hen voor aan de jongen die Remus heette. Samen gingen ze verder hun spullen kopen en namen uiteindelijk afscheid.


End file.
